The digital imaging technology has experienced significant growth in recent years. Examples of such growth include the development of using computers for assisting analysis of spines in radiography. In a clinical examination, transverse image is usually used for detecting an abnormality of an inter-vertebral disk. Position and orientation of intervertebral disc are important anatomies for the diagnosis.
Currently, measurements in the clinical examination need human interaction, one example as a CT scanner with a gantry which cannot be rotatable. Usually, positions and orientations of intervertebral discs are placed manually on the spine for such CT scanner. Manual measurement is not only time-consuming, but also subject to errors depending on the person's skill, experience and other human factors.